Just needs to be loved
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Marian decides to act on what Much told her at the end of 'who shot the sheriff' R/M and please read and review
1. CH 1

**I got this idea after watching the first series. 'Who shot the Sheriff' When at the end Much says to Marian that Robin just needs to be loved. Marian gets an idea on just how to do that. **

Marian sat that evening in her room thinking about what Much had said to her. _Just needs to be loved. _And she had decided that she was going to make sure he got the love he was looking for. Marian stood and walked over to her wardrobe where her Nightwatchman outfit was hidden. She changed quickly and walked over to her room window and silently jumped down. She landed on the ground with a light thump. She went into the stables and mounted her horse and rode into Sherwood Forest.

She slowed her horse when she got deeper into the forest. She didn't even know where Robin and the gang were in the forest. She was suddenly beginning to change her mind. The forest was a little more scary at night. There were strange noises and trees and bushes rustling. Also Robin and his gang were not the only outlaws in the forest. She quickened the horse into a trot to move quicker through the forest.

She still didn't know how to find Robin so began making sharp whistling noises. She hoped that Robin or one of the gang would here and come to inspect the noise. She continued riding through Sherwood whistling for a while longer before she heard movement in the tree's. At first it worried her. Perhaps it was some kind of animal, or what if it was other outlaws. Her eyes looked to her left where the noise was coming from and scanned the area quickly. She could feel her heart begin to race faster. Then Will appeared and she let out the breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding in.

'Marian? What are you doing in the woods at this time of night?' Will asked frowning at her.

'I need to see Robin' Marian replied finally finding her voice. Will looked behind him and the said man walked out from the tress where Will had just come from with his hood up almost covering his eyes. Robin looked up and saw Marian and frowned.

'Marian?' He said.

'I wish to discuss something with you...in private' Marian said looking down and began playing with horse reigns that were in her hand. Robin looked to Will and nodded. Will then ran away into the forest leaving the two of them alone.

'What is it you wanted to talk about?' Robin asked looking up at Marian on her horse, which allowed her to see his eyes clearer now. Marian suddenly felt embarrassed and vulnerable. She didn't know what to say and knew that her intentions were not Lady like. She sighed in frustration at her bashfulness.

'Marian?' Robin asked again a little unsure.

'I..Much...Much told me something today and I made me realize things about you.' Marian said quickly getting the it over with quickly. Robin frowned again, nervous at what Much may have told her.

'And what exactly did Much tell you?' Robin asked putting his hands on his sides.

'He told me that you just needed to be loved' She sighed. Robin raised his eyebrows at this. _What was going on? _He thought.

'Are you are here because?' Robin was still unsure what Marian was doing here and what exactly she was going on about. Marian dismounted her horse and walked over to Robin, slowly as her nerves started getting the better of her. She reached him and held her hand out to him.

'Come with me.' She whispered. Robin frowned and looked at her waiting hand, not sure what to do. Then he cautiously took it. Marian walked along the forest path with him, silently neither knowing what to say. Robin was cautious of everything surrounding him , the trees the bushes, the road even the noises coming from the forest. Marian walked still holding his hand, she knew where she was going, but just wished she could get there faster. She did not know what to say to him so thought that being quiet would be the best and only option. She listened to her horses hooves hitting the ground, as the horse followed behind her and Robin.

'Robin' Marian said breaking the silence and causing Robin to jump a little at the shock.

'Did...Did you miss me?' Marian asked, feeling herself shake worried about the answer.

'Miss you?' Robin asked turning to look at her as they kept on walking. 'Of course I missed you. You were all I thought of when I was gone. You were the only thing that kept me going.' He said softly. Marian smiled. She had honestly believed that Robin would have been too busy or just having to much fun to even miss her. But the fact that he thought about her a lot and those thoughts had given him strength, that made her feel like she meant something to him.

'Did you miss me?' Robin asked looking at her once again.

Marian smiled to herself. 'I just wanted to hold you. But you were 480 some miles away. And god what I would have done for a hug.' She sighed. Robin smiled too. He was glad that she had missed him, in all honesty he thought that he would return to find her married.

'Marian?' Robin asked sarcastically. 'Where are you taking me?' He laughed and Marian began to laugh also. 'That Robin of Locksley is a secret.' She smiled slyly and he groaned.

After a few more moments of walking in silence Marian stopped walking causing Robin to look up frowning.

'Do you remember this place Robin?' Marian asked moving to stand in front of him. He looked around and gasped at the sight he saw. They were at the lake where he and Marian used to play as children. He then saw the small hut they had built as children. It was their castle. Robin pretended to be the prince and Marian was the princess that needed rescuing. Robin remembered the time he had told Marian that he was going to really build her a castle here, where they would rule their own hidden Kingdom that no one would find. Robin laughed and Marian smiled.

'I take it you remember then.' She said.

'How could I forget we played many times here as children.' He said as he walked forward to inspect the place more. He looked around and smiled as all the memories came back to him. Marian walked up to him and sat down at the edge of the lake, and Robin did the same.

'Marian why did you bring me here?' He asked picking at the grass.

'Do you still love me Robin?' She had asked the question before she had been able to stop herself, and now her heart was racing thinking of what the answer may be.

Robin sat frozen. That question was the last thing he had expected. He felt every emotion hit his body, fear, hurt, love, worry.

'Yes' He said barely above a whisper. So low that wind carried it to Marian's ears. As soon as she heard that one word, she felt herself relax. He still loved her. Maybe there was still hope for that dream she had long ago, with Robin as a husband and be living in Locksley with their children. She thought that that dream was gone, lost to the Holy Lands to never come back again. But it wasn't it was right here next to her.

'Marian I know that I no longer deserve your love, and that I betrayed it when I left. But do you think it is possible to...somehow learn to love me again?' Robin asked his heart hurting with every word. He had lost her love along time ago, and now he could never have it back.

'Robin' Marian said kneeling next to him and taking his face in his hands. There were tears in her eyes. 'The first time we kissed. You captured me. And you never released me. I have never stopped loving you.' Marian said through tears. Robin smiled tears also coming to his eyes.

'I love you Marian. And I never want to let you go.' Robin said.

Marian laughed. 'Please don't' Robin leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back slightly to see if she would pull away, but when she did not he kissed her again. He cupped her face in his hands and Marian leaned her hands on her arms, holding them in place.

'Robin' Marian said breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes. 'Come with me' She whispered standing, he stood and she began walking over to the old hut that they had built. He walked behind her happy that they had finally admitted their feelings to one another. To Robin for the first time since he had returned to England. It felt as though everything was going to be alright.

Robin walked into the hut behind Marian. Both now had to duck to get in, which made Robin laugh. He closed what was left of the broken wooden door behind him and looked around. There were rugs lying on the floor, and one or two candles light. He frowned at sight, finally realizing what Marian was planning.

'Marian.' Robin said his voice full of warning.

Marian walked over to him before he could continue his sentence. 'Be with me Robin. Stay with me tonight.' Marian asked softly.

Robin went to protest when Marian placed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Robin immediately responded to the kiss deepening it, when he remembered what was going on. He broke away gasping for breath.

'Marian I..We cannot...What would your father say!' He asked.

'My father need not know. Please Robin, we should have been together such a long time ago. I want to be with you.' She said moving closer to him and catching him in another kiss. Robin did not pull away this time. She was right they were supposed to be together along time ago, and because of him it hadn't happened. She had waited so long for him. And he loved her now more than ever.

'Marian wait' Robin said pulling away. 'I have something to give you. Wait here' Robin said and walked out of the hut. Marian stood frowning where was he going, and what did he want to give her that could possibly be out there. Robin entered the hut again with one hand closed tightly behind his back. Marian frowned again as a interested smile appeared across here face.

'Robin what's behind you back?' She laughed trying to get behind him, but he was too quick for her and moved to the other side of the room laughing.

'Robin' Marian laughed.

'Now who needs to grow up' Robin laughed. Then he moved his hand in front of him and opened it. Marian gasped at what was in it.

'You still have it' She asked as she stepped forward and took out her old engagement ring from Robin.

'I came here and hid it here before I left on the crusades.' Robin said as he walked closer to her and watched as she looked on in amazement and love at the ring.

'Marian will you marry me?' Robin whispered. Marian's head shot up to look at him, and she smiled in shock.

'Yes. I always will.' She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, and he picked her up and spun her around the little hut, both laughing.

'I never thought that I would ask that question twice, especially to the same woman.' Robin laughed.

Marian leaned in and kissed Robin. He lay her down gently on the rugs that covered the ground. He looked Marian in the eyes as he took the ring from her hand and slipped it on her finger. She smiled and he down to kiss her. Marian wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Robin slid his hands down to her waist. Marian reached down to the bottom of the his jumper and pulled it up over his head. She then ran her hands down his torso feeling his warm skin. She then felt his scar and caressed it. Robin could feel her hands run over it and tensed, but soon he relaxed under her touch. She began to undo the top of her dress, and kissed her deeply. Marian gasped as she felt his hand touch the bare of her back, he slid her dress down below her shoulders and placed a trail of small tender kisses down her neck. She raised her head and placed kisses down his torso all the way down to his scar where she kissed the most as if the kisses would make it better. Robin pulled her dress up over her head and groaned when he found that there was another garment underneath it, which he quickly pulled off her also. He kissed all over Marian's body causing her to squirm and gasp. She moved her arms down to the top of his trousers and slowly pushed them down, but then a thought came to her and she stopped.

'Robin' She gasped breaking the kiss. Robin looked at her with love as he gently pushed away stray pieces of hair from her face.

'Marry us now...here' Marian whispered. Robin frowned and looked at her.

'But we cannot, we do not have a priest.' He stated.

'You are Lord of Locksley, therefore you have the power to marry people.' Marian said.

'Yes. But I am not permitted to conduct my own wedding.'

'Please Robin. I do not want to be free for anyone else. Bind me to you.' Marian said softly before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

'I...Robin of Locksley take you Marian Lady of Knighton, to be my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, for rich for poorer, until death do us part.' Robin said looking into her eyes.

'I... Lady Marian of Knighton. Take you Robin of Locksley and Lord of my heart, to be lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part.' Marian finished tears coming to her eyes and laughing in happiness.

'I now pronounce us husband and wife.' Robin chuckled and leaned down and kissed her passionately. Marian slipped the rest of the trousers down.

'Take me Robin' She said looking deep into his eyes. Robin bent down and kissed her delicately on the lips, then moved down her neck and shoulders. Marian gasped and arched her back as he kissed her breast. He slowly entered her and Marian gasped as a shot of pain surged through her. Robin stopped and waited until she was ready again, and kissed her brow and cheeks. He felt Marian pull his back and new that she was ready again, and he entered her fully. She let out the breath that she had been holding in. Robin moved slowly inside her until they had both reached their moment together and then lay next to her.

Marian turned and looked at him smiling. She rested her hand on his cheek and caressed it.

'You changed my world with just one smile. And you took my heart with just one kiss' She smiled. Robin kissed her passionately, and then the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Robin walked back hand in hand with Marian to where she had met him the previous night. A smile still plastered on their faces at the events that took place. They both stopped walking and faced each other as they came to the edge of the forest.

'Good day my husband' Marian smiled.

'Good day my wife.' Robin smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

'Will you be at Knighton or Nottingham today?' She asked.

'Well I am sure I can think of some kind of reason that is worth the journey to Knighton' He smirked.

'Then I shall see you later my Lord.' Marian smirked mounting her horse.

'Yes. That is if u decide to visit you while I am there' He smirked but after a stern look from Marian he replied honestly.

'Yes you shall my Lady.' Robin said leaning up to kiss her one last time. Then with a wink and a smirk she rode her horse towards Knighton.

**Ok I really don't know if this is good or bad so please review and let me know. Also if you think I should add more chapters.**


	2. dnt go to clun

JNTBL 2

Marian smiled as she rode her horse towards Knighton. Robin and her were now, well sort of married and they had spent their first night together. She thought of them as kids running around either Knighton or Locksley Manor. Both causing trouble. With poor Much chasing them and trying to talk them out of what ever idea had come into Robin's head. Then they had become teenagers, and both were discovering the opposite sex. They had then realised that they were quite smitten with each other. But both being so stubborn would never admit it. They had to say their feelings through taunting and challenging the other. Then they had gotten engaged. Marian remembered easily. She had waited so happily for the day of her marriage to the young Lord Locksley. She could still remember the butterflies she would get in her stomach when she thought about the approaching day. But then the inevitable had happened. The war. The war which had taken her young fiancé off on a journey of glory. A journey that took him from her...far from her. To perhaps never return. But he had. He had come back to her with his cocky smile and cheeky comments, and yes even though he had been outlawed. He had come back. And that was all that mattered to her. And now after such a long time of waiting. They were together. Fair enough her wedding wasn't what it was first going to be like, but the groom was the same. Which was the only thing that she cared for. She saw Knighton come into view and sighed. She already missed him. But she smiled knowing that he had promised to come and visit her before the day was gone. She walked over and put her horse in the stable. She turned to see her father walking up to her quickly.

''Marian. Where have you been?' He asked breathlessly.

'I decided to go for an early morning ride.' She lied easily.

'Gisbourne is in the house.' Marian's smile disappeared quickly. Her father noticed and added. 'He would not leave until he had seen you.' Marian smiled in sadly in thanks knowing that her father had tried to get rid of them man that had been pestering her for almost four years now. With one final sigh she gave the reigns to her father and began making her way into the house, whilst her father tended to the horse.

Marian entered the house to find Guy standing in the main room and looking into the embers of the fire.

'Sir Guy' She announced her presence trying her hardest to seem like she was delighted for his visit. Guy turned and smiled when he saw her.

'Marian.' He smiled and walked over to stand closer to her. She tensed as he moved towards her, but luckily he did not seem to notice.

'To what do I owe this pleasure Sir Guy?' Marian asked trying to get him to leave as soon as possible.

'I have come to tell you not to go to Clun today' Guy stated his smile fading and the topic turning to serious business matters.

Marian frowned curiously. 'Why?' She asked trying to get more information from the man in leather.

'The Sheriff has set a trap for Robin Hood. You must not go there it could be dangerous.' Guy stated.

Marian froze at the news she had just heard. _Robin...trap._ Her heart started pounding. She had to get to Robin and tell him. She knew for sure that he would fall for what ever scheme the Sheriff had come up with. But first she had to get rid of Guy.

'Thank you for the warning Sir Guy. But in all honesty, I had not planned on going to Clun today.' She smiled and began leading him to the door.

'Marian I was wondering if you would like to spend sometime with me today?' Guy asked whilst walking to the door.

'I am very busy today Sir Guy. Perhaps some other time' She smiled. Guy nodded sadly and the mounted his horse and rode of towards Nottingham. As soon as Guy was out of sight Marian ran back to the stables. Her father was no longer there and her horse was in it's stable. She re-saddled her quickly and rode into the Forest.


	3. The trap and caught

JNTBL 3

Marian rode as fast as she could to the forest. The horse was breaking into a sweat, but she had to keep going if she was to catch him. Finally she reached the main road and started calling his name frantically. She called for a while longer but he did not appear. Marian was just about to nudge the horse onwards. When a voice shot through the air.

'Miss me already?'

Marian turned to look behind her to see Robin standing with a large smirk on his face.

'Robin'

'No my dear what could all that shouting be about' Robin said slyly and moved closer to her.

'Are you going to go to Clun today?' Marian asked.

'Yes. And are you going to come down from that horse?' He smirked.

'Robin you cannot go to Clun' Marian said as she dismounted. Robin took her in his arms and frowned at her.

'Why not?'

'The Sheriff knows that you will go and try to steal the taxes. He has a trap set up to catch you.' Marian said sounding worried.

Robin thought for a moment. They would have to come up with a plan. A good one.

'Do you happen to know what the trap is?' He asked. Marian shook her head.

'You cannot go Robin it is to dangerous.' Marian stated.

Robin nodded but Marian knew that he was not listening. He was trying to think of a plan.

'OK do not worry I will think of something. Go home and I will come and see you later.' Robin said.

Marian went to protest and tell him not to go. But the look on his face was a clear sign not to. Marian turned and mounted her horse.

'You will come won't you?' Marian asked scared.

'Of course.' Robin said leaning up and catching her lips in a strong kiss. Marian smiled at him and began to ride back to Knighton. She was worried, what if he got caught? But she knew Robin, he always managed to pull it off. He always managed the impossible, and escaped.

Marian got back to Knighton to find her father gone. He had left a note seeing that he had to go and visit Lord Merton and will not be back until tomorrow morning. Marian thought for a moment, perhaps she could help Robin.

Robin had told the rest of the gang what Marian had told him. Much was hysterical, saying that they should not go. Will was trying to come up with a plan with the others. Robin walked back and forth, trying to think what the trap could be. But nothing came to mind.

'Right we've got an idea' Will said. Robin turned to look at him and walked over to where the others were all sitting. Robin nodded once they had told him of the plan. It could work. So they were going to take their chances and go with it.

'Master. I still think we should stay here as Lady Marian suggested.' Much whined, as Robin and the others began to leave.

'WE GO TO CLUN' Little John bellowed. Much sighed and ran to catch up with them.

The gang crept through the bushes at Clun looking for any sign of a trap. But there didn't seem to be anything. Gisbourne was on his horse watching as the guards went round and collected the tax. Robin looked to the gang who just nodded or shrugged. Robin watched closely looking for any signs, but again there were none.

'No! Please.'

Robin looked over to where a woman was being dragged to Gisbourne.

'She does not have enough money to pay her taxes my Lord.' The solider stated as he held the woman tightly by the hair.

Gisbourne glared down at her. 'Whip her and take everything of valuble. This will teach you not to pay your taxes.'

Marian dressed as the Nightwatchman was watching from the other side of the forest. She was looking for Robin but could not see him anywhere. He had to be here somewhere. She watched as the helpless woman got dragged and threw at Guy's feet. Marian moved closer, to hide behind the house and get a closer look. She was also in a better position to use her bow from here. Marian heard a bang come from the house she was hiding behind. She reached up to look in the window to see what it was. She ducked down quickly again. The house was full of guards, about ten of them. She looked around the other houses and saw movement in them also. That was what the trap was! This whole thing was a trap even the taxes! Marian thought to herself. She had to find Robin.

Just then an arrow came flying out of the other side of the forest and knocked the whip out of the guards hand, before he could whip the woman.

'Hood!' Guy shouted.

Marian did not wait and quickly dashed around the outside of the forest to where the arrow had come from. She saw the gang all crouching behind the bushes. Robin was just about to walk out into the open. When Marian called his name.

'Robin'

Robin turned quickly and was shocked to see the Nightwatchman.

'Marian!' He hissed quietly. 'What are you doing here?'

'I found the trap. There are about ten guards hiding in the houses' Marian, ignored his question and got straight to the point. Robin cursed under his breath. He thought for a moment on a what he could do.

'Right Allan, Will you two go over to the left side of the forest. Djaq, Much you go to the right. Little John you go to the back and do not move until I give the signal. Make sure no one can see you. Go' As soon as Robin had finished the orders they all disappeared.

'What do you want me to do?' Marian asked looking at Robin who was still crouching down.

He turned to look at her. 'Get down for starters.'

Marian smiled and kneeled down next to him.

'You stay here and keep an eye on things. If you see any of the gang needing help. Go to them.' Robin said not looking at her.

'But I do not want you to stay in the fight. Once you've helped leave OK?' He said looking at her.

Marian sighed. 'Robin I can do more than that.' Marian said frustrated.

'I know you can, but Gisbournes here and he will be more interested in fighting you.' Robin stressed to her trying to make her understand. All the while Gisbourne is still yelling is name.

Marian sighed in defeat. 'OK.' Robin smiled and kissed her.

'Right here I go.' He said as he got up and walked out of the bushes and into the village.

'Well Gisbourne. I did not know you had such enjoyment calling my name so often.' Robin smirked as he held his bow behind his back and leaned his arms on it. Gisbourne sent him and evil glare.

'On your own Hood?' He asked snidely.

'It looks like it' He replied casually.

'Well then your loss isn't it. GUARDS!' Gisbourne called.

Guards came running out of three house and surrounded Robin. Robin smirked and looked up and Gisbourne smiling.

'What are you smirking about Hood?' Gisbourne asked.

Robin shrugged his shoulder's. 'Nothing.' He smirked then whistled, as arrows came flying out of all directions of the forest hitting guards. Gisbourne looked around in shock.

'They're in the forest. Find them!' He bellowed orders to the guards. But they were too busy hiding and running for their lives to listen. Gisboure glared at a laughing Robin and got off his horse. He pulled his sword from it's sheath and began to approach Robin. Robin didn't move but just stood there smirking as he watched Gisbourne approach. As soon as he was close enough, Robin whipped his bow around and smacked Gisbourne in the face with it, and then threw it behind him and un sheathed his curved sword. Gisbourne grunted and placed his hand on his now red cheek.

'You will pay for that Locksley.' He mumbled.

'Oh I am sure I will' Robin laughed nodding his head, in sarcastic agreement.

Marian sat and watched from the bushes, shaking her head. He always had to show off didn't he.

Gisbourne swung his sword at Robin who easily blocked it and retaliated. Suddenly all the gang came charging in attacking what was left of the remaining soldiers. Within moments they were running back to their horses and riding off in the direction of the castle. Gisbourne continued to fight Robin, but as he noticed that there were no more guards and the rest of the gang were behind Robin, he scurried back to his horse and rode off.

Robin turned to the gang laughing they all high fived and walked back to where Marian was waiting for them. Robin walked over to her smirking and took her hand. Marian just shook her head smiling.

'Where's your horse?' He asked as he walked her away a little from the gang.

'Over on the other side of the forest.' She replied nodding her head in the direction.

'I'll walk you to it.' Robin said. 'There may be some guards hanging around still.' Robin turned to face the gang. 'Guy's am taking Marian to her horse. I'll meet you back at camp.' After some nods and calls, he turned back and began walking in the direction of her horse hand in hand.

Once they were far enough away from the others, so much so that you could not see them or hear Much's complaining. Marian turned to Robin as they were walking.

'Are you still coming to visit tonight?' She asked trying not to sound to enthusiastic.

'Hmm..Don't know I am a little tired.' Robin faked. Marian poked him in the belly and he laughed.

'Of course I'm still coming over.' Robin smiled.

'My father is visiting Lord Merton, and will not be back til tomorrow morning. So there is no fear of him catching you.' Marian smiled. Robin looked at her with raised eye brows, causing Marian to laugh. She walked over and mounted her horse.

'See you tonight.' Robin said as he leaned up and kissed her on the mouth. Marian smiled and kicked her horse into gallop back to Knighton.

Guy sneered as he watched Marian ride away from Hood. With a large genuine smile on her face. So she thought she could use him and then bed his enemy. Well that was about to change.


	4. confronted

JNTBL 4

Marian was all jumpy as she waited for Robin to come. She couldn't wipe the smile that was permanently marked on her face, causing a few of the maids to look at her in suspicion. She sat at her vanity table and brushed her hair, trying to pass the time, but it didn't work. All that would happen was she would start thinking about Robin, which reminded her that he was coming tonight, which then got her all excited again.

'I hope your thinking about me when you smile like that.'

Marian's smile grew even more if that was possible, and she turned to see the grinning face of Robin Locksley leaning against her window frame. Marian giggled and ran over to him, they caught in a tight embrace and shared and passionate kiss.

'Well you missed me didn't you.' He smirked as they parted.

'Of course.' Marian smiled, then frowned. 'Are you saying that you didn't miss me.' She teased.

'Always.' Robin whispered as he kissed her again as he slowly led her backwards towards her bed.

Guy stood in the woods and watched as his enemy made his way out of the forest and headed to Marian's bedroom window. He saw his large smirk on his face as he climbed onto the smaller roof and climb in through Marian's window. He stayed there all night and felt the uncontrollable anger rise in him, when Locksley didn't leave until the following morning.

Marian walked through that castle. Her father was due back today, but she wanted to see if she could find out any information for Robin first. It would not only help him, but give her an excuse to see him again.

'Marian.'

Marian turned when she heard the deep voice of Guy from behind her.

'Guy.' She smiled as he approached her.

'I was just checking to make sure, that everything was all right last night, with your father not being present.' Guy stated as he stared in her eyes.

'Yes everything was fine thank you Guy.' Marian replied, she smiled then turned to walk away, but his voice stopped her again.

'So there were no unwelcome visits from any outlaws?' He asked. Marian froze, but did not turn around.

'What do you mean by that?' Marian asked turning and facing him.

'Do not play games with me Marian. I saw Robin enter your bedroom last night, and I saw you and him together in the forest. And I know you are the Nightwatcman.' Guy snarled as he walked closer to her and grabbed her arm. 'You going to the dungeon.'

Marian panick, he knew about her and Robin, and he knew she was the Nightwatchman. She had to get out of here. Qucikly she raised her knee and connected it with his groins. He grunted and bent over in pain as Marian ran quickly and mounted her horse and rode towards the forest.

Guy growled as he watched her ride out of Nottingham and walked to the Sheriff's quarters to give him the news of the traitor, of not just crowns...but hearts.

Marian kicked the horse to make it go faster. She was scared. She didn't know what Guy would do now. She was surprised that he had not followed her.

'Robin!' Marian began shouting hysterically. 'Robin! Robin!' She said turning the horse in a circle.

'You really do like shouting my name. Don't you.' Robin leaned against a tree smirking at her. Marian turned in the saddle to look at him, and his smirk instantly faded when he saw her face.

'Marian? What's wrong?' He asked walking towards her as she dis mounted.

'Guy knows about us. He saw us in the woods and he saw you come to my room.' Marian said quickly out of breath and panicking.

'Shh.' Robin said as he pulled her into a hug. 'Its OK you'll come and live in the forest with me.' He said quietly.

'Robin my father.' Marian began to protest, but Robin cut in.

'We will get him today when he is travelling home and tell him. Everything will be fine.' Robin smiled raising Marian's lips to his own and sharing a kiss.

But Edward will not be returning home.


	5. missing?

JNTBL 5

Marian and Robin waited by the main road on the carriage that would contain Marian's father. Bringing him safely home. They waited and waited before Robin got impatient and turned to Marian.

'Are you sure he is coming home today?' Robin asked.

'Yes. It said so in the letter. He should have been here by now.' Marian stated getting worried. Robin thought for a moment.

'Marian.' He said turning to her. Marian looked up from the road into his eyes. 'I do not think that he is coming.' Robin announced sadly. Marian looked at Robin and nodded sadly. Robin gave her a small reassuring smile and helped her stand to her feet. He loved having her in the forest. It had never seemed like a home to him. But now that Marian was here it appeared to be. She made the forest seem spectacular. Like he would never wish to be anywhere else. He could not wait to go to sleep tonight knowing that she would be there in his arms. The only thing he was uncertain of, was whether or not he would be able to contain himself. Having Marian in the same bed as him, yet not be able to touch her. To hold her. To kiss her. To love her. Marian smiled and took his hand as they began walking back to the camp. This was her home now. With Robin. And she loved it. Although worry struck through her at what had happened to her father. He should have been here by now. And it was not like him to just change his mind and disappear. He would also never leave Marian on her own for to long. Fearing what Gisbourne may do. Where was he?

Robin also thought of Edwards strange disappearance. He had an idea of what had probably happened. But he did not want to voice such thoughts to Marian, and have her worried only for Edward to turn up safe somewhere. He looked down at her and noticed that she was deep in thought. He leaned down and kissed her head, causing her to look at him and smile.

'You OK?' Robin asked gently.

Marian frowned. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Marian. You have just had to leave your home, and come and live in the forest with a bunch of outlaws. You are a strong woman my love, but something like this would even affect you.' Robin stated.

'Yes. But I left my home to come and live with my husband.' Marian smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Besides. You left your home for the forest.'

'Yes, but that was of my own free will. You were forced by an evil treacherous man.' Robin spat the last words. Marian simply shook her head and continued walking. Robin sighed and ran after her.

They reached the camp to face an worry stricken Much.

'Where have you been!?' He demanded as soon as they entered the camp. 'You have been gone for hours. Where's Edward.' Much asked curiously as he looked behind the couple expecting him to appear.

'He never showed.' Marian sighed sadly. Robin nodded for Will to come to him. Will stood and he and Robin walked a way a little from the group.

'Go to one of the villages and see if you can find anything out. Don't let anyone know what your doing. Especially Marian.' Robin whispered. Will nodded and ran off towards one of the villages. Robin looked back to Marian who was sitting by the fire and sighed sadly. This was not going to be a happy ending.

Will returned an hour later. Robin looked at him, and instantly knew that his thought had been right.

'Will?' Robin asked from his seated position at the fire next to Marian and everyone else. Will looked uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say.

'The Sheriff, had ordered all the populace to come to Nottingham tomorrow. He says he has an example of treason and betrayal.' Will said.

'My father.' Marian gasped.

'We will go to Nottingham and get him. Do not worry.' Robin said as he rubbed his hand up and down Marian's back to comfort her. The rest of the gang shared a glance and began getting ready to go to Nottingham.


	6. what has to be done

JNTBL 6

Robin and Marian walked through the forest with the others. They were going to rescue her father. Marian walked a little behind all the others as worries and fears for her father sent terrifying thoughts through her head. Robin noticed and slowed down waiting for her to catch up with him as the others walked on a head.

'How are you feeling?' Robin asked when she had finally reached him.

'Worried. Scared.' Marian said.

'We will rescue him.' Robin reasusered her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head as they continued to walk.

'I should never have let this happen.'

'And what could you have done to stop it?' Robin asked turning her to face him.

'Nothing.' Marian admitted looking down. 'I guess thats what hurts the most.'

Robin was just about to speak when Will interuptted them.

'Robin. Gisbournes on the main road shouting for Marian.' The carpenter said.

Robin frowned looking at Will. Marian ran in the direction of the road, before Robin could stop her. But he was fast on her trail.

'Ah Marian.' Gisbourne said when he saw her dash from out of tree's and onto the main road. 'I seem to have something that belongs to you.'

'My father.' Marian snapped.

'Yes.' Gisbourne smirked.

'What do you want?' Marian bit.

'You.'

'What?'

'I went to tell the Sheriff about your treachery. But then I had a different idea. You come back to the castle. Leave Hood, and come with me. And then both you and your father will be safe.' Gisbourne explained.

'Marian. Don't.' Robin said as he came out of the woods to stand behind her.

'Robin. I must.' Marian turned to him sadly.

'But you will be kept there like a prisoner. We won't be able to see each other.' Robin tried to make her see reason.

'Robin he is my father. He will be hanged if I do not go. We will be together again some day.' Marian kissed him quickly before turning and mouting the back of Gisbournes horse.

'Robin..' Much said coming to stand by his master as he watched Marian ride away.

'Her stubborness will be her undoing.' Robin snapped before walking off in the other direction. Much went to follow.

'Leave him Much.' Will said. 'He needs time.'


	7. prince vladamir

JMTBL 7

Marian sighed sadly as they entered the gates of Nottingham. She glanced back at the green forest and kissed goodbye to her freedom...and to Robin.

'Marian.' Guy brought her back from her thoughts as he held out a hand to help her down from the horse.

Marian smiled sadly and accpeted the hand. She landed on her feet, she turned to walk away but Guy's grip tightened.

'I will take you to your father' Guy growled as he pulled her through the doors and corridors to her father.

Marian gasped as Guy led her down into the dungeon where she found her father sitting in a cell.

'Father.' Marian pulled herself free from Guy's grip and ran to the bars gripping them tightly.

'Marian dear.' Edward said voice full of relief, as he to gripped onto the bars also.

'Father are you well?' Marian asked.

'Yes I am fine.' Edward said, but Marian knew he was lying.

'Why is he in a cell.' She asked turning to Gisbourne.

'For insurance.' Guy said.

'Insurance?'

'To make sure that you do not decide to run away into the forest again.' Guy snapped.

'He is to weak to be kept in a cell.' Marian began to protest. 'He has to be in a warm bed.'

'Well what a pity he cannot have that due to his unwillful daughter. ' Guys barked. 'Your time is up.' He said moving forward and grabbing Marian from the cell and once more dragged her out of the dungeon.

'Guy my father. I must be with him!' Marian tried to pull away, but he was too strong for her.

Guy opened a door and threw Marian in it. 'You are not to leave these quarters.' He yelled before slamming the door closed.

Marian sat up from her place on the floor and wept into her knee's. What had she done?

Robin sat in the camp that night and gazed deeply into the fire as he chewed on his thumb. Which indicated to everyone that he was thinking of a plan.

'Master? You have not eaten anything all night.' Much stated.

'That is because I am not hungry.' Robin answered not removing his gaze from the burning flames.

'But you should eat. You have to keep your strength up.' Much continued.

'My strength is fine Much.' Robin snapped.

'Much leave him be.' Djaq whispered.

'Well forgive me if I care about what my master does.' Much huffed before climbing into his bunk and going to sleep.

Marian awoked to the sound of her door being pounded on.

'Marian get dressed. I shall come back in an hour for you.' Guy barked from the other side of the door.

Marian moaned but got up and got dressed all the same. She wished she was in the forest still wrapped lazily in Robin's embrace. But she wasn't. She was here in this cold castle that was drained of all possible emotion that it may have ever had.

'Marian come. You are wanted.' Gisbourne barged into her room and walked over to her and grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her from the room.

'Why am I needed?' Marian asked as Guy rushed her down the many corridors. But he did not answer her question.

'Ahh Marian.' The Sheriff called as Marian was marched into the Great Hall.

'This is Prince Vladamir Kavorski from Russia. He was particulary eager to meet you.' The Sheriff smirked.

Marian looked at the stranger as he stood and turned to her. He was tall with dark greasy hair and a black goatee. He was a few years older than her. He eyed her up and down and smiled.


	8. royalty in the woods, a sad home coming

JNTBL 8

Marian felt uneasy and tense under the Prince's lusty gaze. She folded her arms across her chest for more security from his prying eyes. What did a prince want with her? Why was he looking at her like that? She wished Robin was here. She was never one to admit wanting protection from any man. But the way this Prince looked at her, frightened her in some ways. His eyes roamed over her like she was some sort of carcuss. A prize that someone had brought to him.

'Lady Marian.' The Prince said as he bowed down and kissed her hand.

Marian pulled it back and looked at the Prince, wanting nothing more than to run away and wash her hand with nettles.

'Lady Marian I have heard a great deal about you...I would like to become more aquaintanced with you.' He smirked at her making her want to vomit. 'We shall go horsing riding. There we can spend some time together...alone.'

Marian wanted to slap him across the face and tell him she was married. But she couldn't. They held the higher ground over her. Her father was here and in the dungeon. She had to obey them for his sake.

Prince Vladamir helped her mount her horse touching area's that should be sacred to a husband and no one else. Marian watched as the Prince went and mounted his own horse and then turned to her smiling, he nodded his head and kicked his horse and rode out the gate, with Marian following.

'Well well Gisbourne. This may work out perfectly.' The Sheriff whispered as he waved and smiled towards the Prince as they departed.

'What will my Lord.' Gisbourne mumbled from the side of the Sheriff as he watched in hatred and jealousy Marian riding off with the Prince.

'The Prince and Marian. If she does well enough. He may ask for something. Which will be given to him.' The Sheriff smiled as he turned and walked back into the Castle.

'So Prince Vladamir-' Marian spoke.

'Ahh no My lady. Simply call me Vlad.' The Prince interuppted.

'Very well. Vlad.' Marian began again throught gritted teeth. 'What brings you to Nottingham?' She could at least try and get information for Robin, whilst she had to endure in this revolting man's company.

'Business with the Sheriff.' He answered simply.

'Business?' Marian pressed trying to find out more.

'Business that should not trouble young ladies.' The Prince smirkled at her.

Marian rolled her eyes. She was _no_ lady.

'Eh Robin.' Will said as he walked into camp.

'Yes.' Robin said as he lounged in his bunk.

'Marian's in the forest.' Will said looking around all the other gang members. 'And a man rides with her.'

Robin jumped up from his bed. And looked at Will. 'Gisbourne?'

'No. He seems foreign.' Will stated.

'Well lets find out who this visitor is. Much' Robin shouted as he picked up his bow and ran from the camp, folowed quickly by Much who was not happy at having to leave his food.

Robin couldn't care less about who this visitor was. But the point was that he was alone in the forest unchaperoned with his Marian. His wife. He was mearly going to make sure Marian was safe.

Marian sighed as they continued to ride through the forest. She had never been so bored being in this forest before. She had always had something to do to amused herself. Or someone.

'Tell me Lady Marian. Do you like staying in the Castle?' The Prince asked breaking the silence.

'In truth I do not. Knighton is my home, and I miss it terribly.' Marian stated.

'Why do you not return there?'

'The Sheriff...wishes me to remain in the Castle.' Marian answered.

There was a whistle that anyone unknown to it, would pass it for bird. But Marian knew different. It was him. He was here. A smiled appeared on her face that she could not hide. Would they try and rob the Prince? Would he come and whisk her away? Marian searched the tree's franctically looking for any sign, a trace of him.

Robin and Much stood hidden at the top of a small grassy hill. They watched as Marian and the stranger rode slowly through the forest. He had whistled and smirked when Marian turned quickly looking into the tree's as her companion babbled on endlessly about a leaf unaware of the watching eyes. Marian had began to look around quickly and excitedly. She was looking for him. He knew it.

'Are we going to rob him?' Much asked.

'No. He is no common Lord or Duke. He is higher than that. He will not carry a purse.' Robin smiled never removing his gaze from Marian who was still searching from him.

'Then why did we come?' Much asked confused. But then his eyes followed his Master's and rested on Marian. 'Oh I see.' He sighed.

'No.' Robin said turning to him. 'I was just coming to take a look at our new visitor.' He implied.

'Oh you were coming to take a look alright.' Much moaned as he shook his head and made his way back to camp.

Robin smiled and watched Marian once more. She was still gazing around the forest looking for him. He smirked and whistled once more.

Marian heard the second whisltle and looked to where it had come from. There she seen him. He was still on a small hill leaning on a tree smirking at her, which in turn caused her to blush. Marian smiled as she watched him. How she missed him. She wanted nothing more than to stop the horse and run up into his arms. But she couldn't. She kept her eyes glued to him. And just before he disappeared out of sight he blew her a kiss and ran deeper into the forest. Marian smiled sadly as he left.

'Ahh Your Majesty. How was your morning ride with the Lady Marian.' the Sheriff asked as the Prince entered the great hall.

'I wish to discuss a matter with you Sheriff.' The Prince said as he sat down at the table.

'Yes what is that' The Sheriff moaned. He'd rather hoped to do without the hospitality.

'Lady Marian seems depressed being in this Castle. I wish her to be returned to Knighton Hall.'

'But Your Highness she is kept within the Castle for her own protection.'

'Lady Marian seems to be a woman who can take care of herself. Return her.' The Prince said as he got up and left.

'Gisbourne!' The Sheriff screamed at the top of his voice.

'Yes my Lord.' Gibsourne said as he entered the hall.

'Send Lady Marian home.'

'What?' Gibsourne asked confused.

'The Prince has ordered it.' The Sheriff spat.

'But she will surely return to the woods.' Gisbourne said.

'No she will not. We will keep her father here. If she leaves. He will hang.'

'You are returning to Knighton.' Gisbourne spat as he barged into Marian's room.

'My father?' Marian asked as she was man handled ruffly from the room.

'He will remian. If you leave Knighton and run away to become a whore once more, he is to pay the price.' Gisbourne bit as he threw her in the carriage and it took her to Knighton.

Marian sat once more in front of the warm fire at Knighton Hall. Guilt over came her as she was safe and warm yet her father was locked in a dungeon. He was probably being starved and freezing. Yet she was here. She was happy to be home. But Guy's wanring remained in her head. If she should make a mistake her father would be the one that the punishment would fall to.

'Marian.' Came the whisper from the kitchen door way.

Marian turned to find Robin standing looking at her.

'Will told me you had been brought home. But your father remains in the castle.' Robin said softly.

'If I do anything against the Sheriff's wishes then my father is to take the punishment.' Marian said sadly gazing into the fire.

Robin came and sat on the floor next to her.

'I will always be here waiting for you Marian.' Robin said softly as he took her hand in his.

'I love you Robin.' Marian wept as tears rushed down her face and she fell into his waiting arms.


	9. no choice

JNTBL 9

'Sign this.' Guy barked as he threw a piece of documentation signed by the Sheriff at Edward.

'What is it?' Edward asked lifting it, trying to read it, but the bad light and his old eyes did not allow him to see the writing.

'Never mind what it is. Just sign it.' Guy growled.

'I will not print my name to documentation that I do not know what it is for.' Edward coughed.

Guy groaned as he leaned down to Edward's level. 'It is for the safety of Marian. That once..._if _anything should happen to you. She will be cared and provided for.'

'She will be looked after?' Edward questioned as he looked at Guy sincerley. Marian's safety meant everything to him. He knew that is days here on this earth were nunbered, and he had to ensure that Marian would be safe.

'Yes.' Guy replied sternly.

Edward sighed as he weakly accepted the quill from Guy and messily scribbled his signature.

Marian was called to Nottingham in the morning. Robin had not stayed last night for fear of being caught there and her being punished for it. Marian sighed as she dimounted her horse in Nottingham. She thought about how different her life could be. She could be living in the forest with Robin and with not a care in the world. Well almost. But now she was being confined once more to the walls of Nottingham. She was back within the sights of Gisbourne. But what was the most hardest by far, was having to keep her marriage to Robin a secret. She wanted nothing more than to scream it from the top of the hills, but that would put both her and her father's necks on the hang man's noose. The life both her and Robin should be leading as newlyweds was once more like everythig else put on hold. They had to act as though they hated each other, loathed each other, when really they loved each other more than words could say.

'Lady Marian. It is such a pleasure to see you again.' Prince Vlad smiled as he kissed her hand.

'Yes. La di da di da.' The Sheriff sighed rolling his eyes at the Prince's actions.

'Please my Lady. Have a seat.' The Prince led Marian by the hand to the seat closest to him and sat her down, pushing her chair in as she did so.

'My Lord. May I be so bold as to ask why I was requested here?' Marian asked looking at the Sheriff.

'AH.' The Sheriff perked up rubbing his hands together and smiling profusely. 'The Prince here. Has a request.'

'Oh. And what would that be?' Marian asked casting a quick glance at the Prince, who in turn smirked.

'He has asked for your hand in marriage.' The Sheriff smirked.

'What!.' Marian asked shocked turning to the Prince.

'It is true Lady Marian.' Prince Vlad stated standing. 'My main mission in coming to England was to chose a Lady worthy enough to become my wife. Our ride in the forest showed me so much of your personality, that I have decided you are the lucky lady.' The Prince smirked.

Marian stood and distanced herself from the Prince. 'Forgive me my Lord but I cannot accept your proposal of marriage.'

The Prince frowned as he starred at her.

'You don't really have a choice missy. He is a Prince. He can have any woman he wants. Also your father has given is approval and acceptance.' The Sheriff said smiling from his chair.

'What?' Marian asked hurt by her father's beytrayal.

'Yes. He signed the negotiation and everything.' The Sheriff smirked sliding the documentation down the table.

Marian walked forward slowly and unsurely. She picked the letter up with shaking hands and gasped when she saw her fathers signature of approval signed and sealed at the bottom. Giving her to this Prince in marriage.

'I do not care what my father has signed. It is my decision and my life and I refuse to marry the Prince.' Marian said as she placed the paper back down on the table.

'Do I care what you think? A clue...NO.' The Sheriff bellowed.

'Leave us.' The Prince said sharply.

The Sheriff's smiled disappeared as he frowned at the Prince.

'NOW!!' The Prince bellowed.

The Sheriff much to his annoyance at being ordered about in his own Castle rose from his chair and departed the room.

The Prince starred at Marian. No woman had ever rejected him. He always got what he demanded and he demanded this woman. She was so beautiful. She gazed at him with a look of fear and worry. He had never seen a more beautiful creature.

'Why is it My Lady that you do not wish to accpet the Royal hand?' Prince Vlad asked breaking the silence.

'I am very fond of a fairytale ending.' Marian replied.

'And what is a fairy tale ending?'

'Where not matter what happens. Through all the bad and the obstacles that always appear. That in the end. You beat them. And you marry the one you love.' Marian answered.

'And I am not a man that you could love?' Prince Vlad asked harshly.

'No. Not when I already love another man.' There was no point in lying about it. Gisbourne knew about her and Robin, so he would surely inform them about it.

'Ahh the archer. Yes I have been told about him.' The Prince admitted.

'You have?' Marian asked unsure.

'Yes. How you were once betrothed and he left you for war.'

'That was a long time ago.' Marian winced as he remembered her of the worst and most hurtful part of her and Robin's relationship.

'Tell me. How do you love this man?' The Prince questioned.

'I don't know.' Marian laughed. 'He's a pest. Over protective. Always has to be right. Kind, caring, considerate. I do not know how I have come to love him. He's a great archer.' Marian smiled thinking of him. 'And I don't know what he was aiming at but whatever it was he missed. Because he hit me in the heart. And that arrow has never been removed.' Marian let her memories fade as she once more looked at the Prince. 'You see that is why I must refuse your hand. I am sorry.' Marian said as she turned and began walking towards the door.

She felt her arms be grabebd tightly and her back be thrown harshly against the wall.

'Ahh.' Marian moaned in agony as the wall crushed her back. She opened her eyes to see the Prince holding her ruffly against the wall.

'You will marry me.' He spat in her face. 'For if you do not then I will have your father tortured and hanged.'

Marian's eyes widened in fear. 'Please-'

'No! I am not a man to be trifled with. You have your choice. Now I will ask only once more. Will you marry me?' The Prince asked venomly.

'Yes...yes I will marry you.' Marian whispered sadly as a tear fell down her cheek.

Marian slowly rode back to Knighton. She had promised to marry another man, once more to save her father. She had betrayed Robin in the most horrid way possible. She was married to him and she was going to marry another. But surely the Prince would find that she is not untouched when he takes her to their marital bed. How could she tell Robin? How could she break his heart? How could she leave him? The tears once more covered Marian's face as her horse rode gently into Sherwood.


	10. to break a heart

JNTBL 10

Marian's heart broke with each step the horse took moving deeper into the forest. She had to tell Rbin. Her secret husband that she was to marry another man. A Prince. Tonight she would break his heart. Yet she would have to act like he had never held her own. She loved him, needed him, and the people needed him which is why she would have to let him go.

'Well well. A lady in the forest at this time of the night.'

Marian closed her eyes tightly in pain and looked down as his voice cut through dead night air. In some way she had hoped that she would not be able to find her. But he was Robin. And he would always find her. She didn't know if she could face turning and looking at him. So see his amazing eyes and the cocky grin that she knew was already plastered upon his face. But she had to. Because at the same time, she had to see his perfect face one last time.

'Robin.' Marian said formally.

Robin looked at her in confusion but then smiled. 'So you want to play proprieties Marian.' He smiled.

'Robin-'

'No no if you want to play that is fine. So I would call you Lady Marian I suppose.' Robin said carrying the so called game on.

Marian sighed sadly, why was he making this so hard? She watched as he continued to ramble on about how lady like she was and how he was a mere forest dweller. She would have liked this game if it had not been for the weight that sat upon her shoulders of the burden she had to destroy this night.

'Robin I am engaged.' Marian blurted out.

Robin stopped half way through his sarcastic rambling. 'What?' He asked shocked.

'Prince Vladimir, has asked for my hand in marriage.' Marian said sadly.

'And … you accepted him?' Robin asked the hurt evident in his tone.

'I if do not wed him he will torture and hang my father.' Marian stressed her voice rising.

'But you…and me.' Robin said softly as he tried to see sense.

'We are married to each other yes. But not in the eyes of others or the church.' Marian explained.

Robin looked at her. His eyes turning cold with hurt and betrayal. 'So that meant nothing to you? That night was just… a coincidence?' Robin shouted.

'Robin you are not making this any easier.' Marian snapped frustrated.

'Well I am sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? Did I hurt your feelings?' Robin bit as he walked away a little.

'Robin it is what has to be done. There is no other way.' Marian stated as a tear glided down her face. She wiped it away quickly before he could see.

'No Marian. It is not the only way. The gang and I could rescue your father, like we were going to do to begin with. But you stopped us. You left with Gisbourne. Perhaps you would prefer living in the Castle.' Robin shouted.

'Robin you know that is not true.' Marian snapped. 'I hate being there. I want to be here with you. But my father comes first Robin.'

'Why? Why am I always second? I love you.'

'So does my father.' Marian contradicted.

'He was going to allow you to marry Gisbourne, so he could meet the King!.' Robin shouted outraged.

'Yes. But he was going to abandon me for one day. You abandoned me for five years.' Marian bit. She watched as Robin's eyes became cloudy and filled with a different kind of hurt. It was over now. He had given up the fight. Now she had to forgot. She had to leave and never look back. 'Goodbye. Robin Hood.' Marian said sadly as she turned her horse and rode quickly out of the forest as she allowed the tears to fall like a river of sorrow.

Robin watched until she was not even a mere shadow. He had lost her. He wasn't good enough for her. He _was _a mere forest dweller. How could he compare to a Prince. She would be better with him. He could offer not even a home but a Castle. He would easily support her, and everything she craved for would be at her feet. She may even be Queen one day. What would she be here? In a forest. Queen of the tree's. I don't think that would be comparable against Russia. Robin looked sadly down the road once more where Marian had exited.

'Goodbye. Lady Marian.' He whispered before turning and walking back towards the camp.


	11. it is done

Chp 11

Marian sat in the empty dining room at Knighton Hall alone. She thought about what she had done earlier in the day. She had hurt him when she had brought the subject up of him leaving her for five years. She knew Robin was ashamed of that and that he always believed it to be unforgivable. But she had used his weakness against him. She had struck where she knew it would hurt. She thought about what he was feeling at this moment. He was probably relieved that he had gotten rid of her. That she was no longer his. That he was free.

Robin sat in the camp and gazed into the dying fire. The others had all fallen asleep long ago. But it did not matter how much he tossed or turned. He could not fall into a slumber. Probably because he knew what lay waiting for him there. There lay the nightmares. The ones with Marian walking down the aisle to a man that was not him. This man was a Prince. He had his royal ensignia proudly showing on banners around the richly decorated church. Where she wore and elegant gown that surpassed all others and made her way down the ailse to her future husband. But what is worse. Is that in this nightmare. She smiles. She laughes and smiles happily as she walks down the ailse to him. Robin is just something in her past. Something forgotten. That's all he is. One of those memories that you wish had never happened. That was the part of the dream that hurt the most.

He couldn't say goodbye like this. If things were to end. If he was to lose her. He didn't want her last memory of him to be one where he was walking away from her. Abandoning her. He got up and walked out of the camp and made his way to Knighton.

Marian sighed as she looked onto the large table. The room was dark and empty. Only the light that the moon provided from out the window lightened the room. How had life come to this? She thought that when she had married Robin that would be them together forever. Not only to be pulled apart a few months later. She wanted Robin. She always had. They were meant to be together, they had been together since they were kids. She wasn't just losing her love and her friend. But her soul and her heart. She would be nothing but a shell. He was the one that made her smile, made her laugh he was the only reason she had for getting out of bed int the morning. Knowing that she may never have to see him again made her want to rip her heart out and tear it to shreads.

'What are you thinking about?' Came the soft whisper from the open door that led into the dining room.

Marian shot her eyes up to the see the dark shadow of Robin leaning on the frame and looking at her.

'About the future.' Marian replied emotionless.

Robin walked into the room more so he could see her better. 'What about the future?' He asked as he sat on the chair opposite her at the other end of the table.

'Thinking about...how... I will be with him...and not you.' Marian said looking up to see his expression. She saw the relief flood his face and smiled.

'You accepted him.' Robin said plainly.

'So I have made my bed you mean.' Marian asked. She could tell that a fight was about to begin.

'Well in a way you have...with me.' Robin smiled from the other end of the table.

Marian smiled to. Yes she had lay with Robin, with him was with her reputation and respect. And he could gladly keep them.

'What are you going to do?' Robin asked.

'I don't know.' Marian replied sadly.

'Glass goblets.' Robin frowned as he lifted the goblet up from the table and examined it.

'Yes a gift from the Prince.' Marian stated as she looked at the other glass goblets that covered the dining table.

'Very easily broken.' Robin said as he dangled the glass over the floor.

'Don't you dare.' Marian said sternly.

Robin smirked and pulled the glass back over the table.

Robin watched her as she once more went into her own thoughts. She was so lovely when she just sat there. Looking the way she looked. Like she didn't have a care in the world. But he knew that was not true. He knew that behind those ocean eyes that shone bright and that smile that could hide anything, that beneath it all she was full of misery and worry. Misery for her up coming marriage and the fact that she didn't want to go through with it. And thw worry, the worry was for her father. He was in a dark, damp and cold prison cell. He was old, weak and unwell. And whether she faced or admitted it. He was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. He knew the many plagues of hurt and thought that crossed her mind.

'What do you want in life?' Robin asked deciding to save her from her nightmare thoughts.

Marian broke her train of thought and looked up at Robin who was looking at her waiting on an answer.

'To be with you...always.' Marian smiled.

'You have me. What else?'

'Erh.' Marian thought for a moment. 'For the people to be treated fairly.' Marian said looking at Robin.

Robin smiled as he stood holdig the Goblet in his hand. 'Then its done.' He said as he let the glass fall to the floor and shatter into millions of small pieces.

Marian looked at the floor in shock as she heard the glass smash. She looked to Robin her mouth open wide in shock. But then she smiled. She reached over and picked up a goblet closest to her. 'And what do you want?'

Robin smirked. 'For the king to return home.'

Marian smiled. 'Then its done.' And she to dropped the goblet and let it desend to the floor and demolish.

Robin picked up another goblet. 'What else?'

'For all the people to be paid fairly and to be taxed equally.' Marian smiled as she sat on the table.

'It is done.' The goblet fell and came in collision with the floor leaving it as shards.

Marian grabbed another goblet and held it up, waiting on Robin.

'For all of my gang to be paid respectfuly for their work and for them to be happy and have families.'

'It is done.' Marian smiled as another goblet fell from her hand and made impact with the floor.

Robin picked up another goblet. 'And?'

'For you to be pardoned and returned to Locksley.' Marian whispered.

Robin held the glass in his hand a moment longer. He to wished this would happen. He wished that he could be back home in Locksley with Marian and begin to start a family.

'Its done.' He whispered as he let the goblet fall to the floor.

'And you.' Marian smiled as she already held another goblet up.

'To be in Locksley...with you as my wife... and many annoying children running about.' Robin laughed.

Marian smiled as she thought about that future. Robin and her living together and being married. Having kids running around driving them mad. Robin teaching them how to use a bow. Marian looked at Robin again and smiled. 'Its done.' The goblet fell to the floor.

Robin bolted for Marian and grabbed her in a passionate kiss as the goblet smashed. Marian wrapped her arms around him as he held onto her by the waist. Marian wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her from the table. She began untieing his top as he began to unlace her dress.

Robin began to carry her through the house and up the stairs into her bedroom.

Marian smiled as she walked through the corridors of the Castle the next morning. She had been sumoned once more probably to meet the Prince and discuss their wedding details. She wished she could have stayed at home all day. She had awoken in the morning to Robin lightly kissing the back of her shoulder. She had smiled as his ruff beard tickled her. But as usual they had both had to get up and leave. He had to return to the forest and she had to return to the Castle.

'Lady Marian.' The Prince smiled as she entered the hall.

'Your Majesty.' Marian smiled.

'How many times have I told you. Call me Vlad.'

'What is it you requested me here for?' Marian asked politely.

'Well I thought that you would like to talk about our wedding details.' The Prince smiled.

'Oh. Well. Where are we holding the wedding. Here? Or at Knighton?' Marian asked, although this was the last topic she wished to be talking to.

The Prince began to laugh hysterically. 'Oh no my love. We will be having it far away from here.'

Marain wanted to throw up at hearing him call her his _love _no one called her that apart from Robin. But then she remembered what else he had said.

'Away from here?'

'Yes. In Russia.' The Prince smiled.

'Russia!' Marian yelled in shock. She can't go to Russia. What about Robin. She can't leave him.

'Do not worry my love you will be very happy there. Now I have work to do. You may return to what you were doing before.' The Prince smiled as Marian turned and hurried out of the room.

'My Lord. Lady Marian received a visitor last night.' Gisbourne informed the Prince.

'Yes. who?'

'Robin Hood.' Gisbourne growled.

'Well looks like giving her some freedom wasn't enough. But Marian will marry me, and be my wife.' The Prince said as he took a sip of wine. 'But bring me that Outlaw.'

**Hey hope you liked it :D:D**

**LMM xx**


	12. one last promise

Chp 12

**Hey. Just to let you know I have added yet MORE info about series 3 on my page. Go check it out if you want. Also if you have any questions about any of the stuff written, feel free to ask. **

_Russia! Marian thought to herself as she entered Knighton Manor after being at the Castle. She can't go to Russia. What about Robin. She would surely die in Russia without him. Why was life so complicated? What are the chances of finding that one person you love the most and to have him love you back, only to have some poshy Prince get in the way. But her and Robin were strong, they would get through this... right? Marian smiled as she thought back to this morning. Waking in Robin's arms. _

_'Morning.' Robin whispered as he kissed Marian's bare shoulder._

_'Morning.' Marian mumbled smiling as she turned to lay on her back and see him._

_Robin leaned on one elbow as he smiled down at her. _

_'What?' Marian asked looking at him._

_'You were looking at me.'_

_'Its just the way my eyes were pointing.' Robin smirked with a glint in his eye._

_'Lay down.' Marian smiled._

_'But you look gorgeous from this angle.' Robin smiled. _

_'Robin.' Marian warned as she blushed. _

_'Ok OK. Your right.' Robin said as he lay down next to her. 'You would look gorgeous from any angle.' He smiled as he lifted the covers and looked down at her body._

_'Robin!' Marian hit him playfully. 'Sit up like before.' She intructed him. _

_'You really do have to make your mind up.' Robin grinned as he leaned on his arm once more. _

_'You need some manners.' Marian contradicted. _

_'Are you going to punish me?' Robin asked as his eyes shown with mischief. _

_'Some how Robin. I do not think there is a punishment in which you wouldn't enjoy.' Marian laughed. _

_Robin laughed as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss._

_'I wish we could just disappear.' Marian sighed sadly as they broke the kiss._

_Robin frowned looking down on her as he played with her hair. 'What do you mean?'_

_Marian gazed longingly into his eyes. 'I wish we could just leave. Run away. Where no one would bother us...We would belong only to each other.' Marian smiled sadly, knowing that it was a dream that could never happen. _

_'That will be our future Marian... We will...do belong to each other. And when the King returns we will live in Locksley and lock ourselves in the bed chamber for a month.' Robin laughed at the last part as Marian rolled her eyes. 'I belong to you Marian. Only you.' _

_'Good. Because I am yours. And I don't think that I could bear to see you with anyone else.' Marian laughed. _

_'That will never happen.' Robin smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again. _

Marian couldn't wait for that day to come. Where they would only belong to each other. Where there were no Gisbournes or Princes in their lives. Just the two of them. From when the sun rose until it set, and in the night they would no longer be Lady Marian or Robin of Locksley. Nor would they be Robin Hood or the Nightwatchman. They would be each others. Friends, wife, husband, lovers. They would do what they wanted. They would ride together in the forest and she would attend the nobles meetings with him. And then they would have children. Robin would teach them how to use a bow and how to ride. Whereas she would read them stories and tell them of their father's adventures. Then they would grow old. Or well she would. She had a feeling that even when Robin was sixty he would be running around like a child, but his bow would be replaced with a cane. She laughed at the image.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin smiled as he walked through the woods. He was going to see Marian. He had left her only hours ago, but he needed her. He missed her the moment she was gone. He laughed at the supidness of it. The great Robin Hood brought to his knees by a woman. But not just any woman. The Nightwatchman. He heard the distinct crunch of branches and twigs snapping. He stoppped and listened. There was no noise. He could hear the forest animals of the night as they went about their business. He felt something hard hit his head and pain shooting through it. Then everything went black.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian sighed sadly as she made her way down the aisle decorated like a Russia doll, in a long heavy red dress. She head was weighed down with what would seem to a anchor, but was simply a large gold crown with more red material hanging from it. She walked slowly. But she was not sure whether it was from sheer protestion and hurt for this marriage or the fact that the weight of the dress would not allow her to walk any faster. She gazed around the faces of starngers as they stood for her. She knew none of them. But they should be her friends and family. Is that not who is supposed to be present at a wedding. Much, Will, Little John and Allan should be here, with Djaq as her bride's maid. And it should be her father leading her down the aisle. But it was yet another ghost face. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of her first husband. He was in heaven now. The Prince had found out about their "affair" as he called it. But it was he whom she was having the affair with. She was beytraying Robin. The Prince had called the guards where they had kidnapped Robin when he had come to her the next night. She had to watch as he was dragged away. She sat on the bed and wept as she heard the carriage take him swiftly to the dungeon. She had gone to the Castle as soon as the sun had risen to plea for his life. But it had been to late. The Sheriff in his glory at finally kidnapping Robin Hood and the Prince in his hatred had had Robin executed during the night. Marian had fallen to the ground and cried openly for her husband. She had screamed and yelled in anger and hatred at the Sheriff and the Prince, whom had merely starred down at her smiling. But she would never see Robin again. For he was safe behind the gates of heaven in the arms of God. Where she...she would forever be condemned to the gates of hell. She had married in her heart to the man she loved, and had given him everything. But when she had married in the eyes of God and the church. She had been unholy. She had been used. Oh how she missed her dear Robin. That dream that had always seemed so far away. That dream of them being together forever was gone. Gone to heaven with him.

A soft rattle at the window woke Marian from her nightmare. She jumped and gasped for breath as she was rescued from her dark nightmare, that was a future pof possibility. She wiped the sweat from her brow as once more tapping echoed from her window. A large smile decorated her face as she ran over to her window ledge and looked down to the ground. The smile faded as she saw not Robin whom she had thought it to be, but instead all the gang.

'What are you doing here?' She asked leaning out her window and looking around.

'They have him.' Much shreaked.

'Who?' Marian asked as her heart skipped a beat.

'Robin.' Much squealed. 'He was coming to see you. And then he never returned this morning. So we came to see and we found his bow and arrows near the North Road.' Much rambled on as he placed his hands on his hips and paced.

Marian was about to answer when the noise of a carriage could be heard. 'I will see what I can do.' Marian said as the gang all ran for cover.

Marian closed her window and walked down into the house where Gisbourne barged in through the door.

'Have you yet to establish knocking.' Marian snapped.

'The Prince has requested your presence. Get into the carriage.' Gisbourne bit as he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the carriage.

Marian moaned in frustration as she sat properly in the carriage. She gazed back out the window and saw the gang standing watching the carriage leave.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Ahh Lady Marian.' The Sheriff smiled as she entered into the hall that was filled nobles and guards and other people she had never seen before.

Marian looked around them all. She felt uneasy something was wrong. What was he planning?

'Lady Marian. I have had a change in heart.' The Prince's strong accent echoed through the hall as he stepped out of a crowd of nobles and walked towards Marian.

Her heart jumped in enojoy. Did he no longer wish to marry her? Was he setting her free? Where was Robin? Was he safe? Was he alive?

'What do you mean my Lord?' Marian asked respectfully.

'You once asked if we were having the wedding ceremony held in the Castle. I said that we were going to Russia for the wedding. But the more I have thought about it. Having it in the Castle seems like a good idea.' The Prince smirked and turned to the Sheriff who smiled happily. 'So we shall have the wedding here... Today.'

'Today!.' Marian yelled in surprise.

'Well actually...right now.' The Prince pointed over to where a priest stood in the crowd. He walked to the front at the Prince's request. Marian's heart arced as the old man stepped forward. 'And if you do not.' The Prince continued. 'Then your _lover _will die.'

The large doors opened and four guard dragged Robin into the room. Marian gasped as she saw him. They brought him to stand at the left of her at a small distance away. She studied his pleading face as he looked to her. Begging her not to go through with it.

'Marian. I love you. For you to marry him would kill me.' Robin said softly.

'Robin I cannot lose you.' Marian said as tears came to her eyes.

'You lose me either way. Whether I die or you marry him.' Robin explained. 'Be free Marian. Let me die.'

Marian turned and walked over to the table that stood behind her. She picked up a goblet and turned to Robin. 'To a future where we can disappear. Marian began.

'Where we could just leave.' Robin continued.

'We could run away. Where no one would bother us.' Marian added.

'And we could belong to only each other.' Robin whispered as he finished off their promise that was made only a day ago.

Marian sniffed and smiled at him. She looked into his eyes. Those eyes that captured you. That sad face that broke her heart. But knowing that his smirk was the only thing that could possibly make her smile. 'It is done.' She whispered as she allowed the glass to fall to the floor as the room echoed with it smashing.


	13. the start of an end

JNTBL 13

The room echoed with a single applause. Marian deystroyed her gaze to Robin's eyes and turned her head towards the noise. The Prince walked through the crowd banging his hands together like a toy chimp with symbols.

'Well well. Wasn't that a lovely little show.' The Prince smirked as he approached them.

Robin watched with worry as he walked up to Marian and unshealthed his dagger. Robin struggled against the guards that held him, but there was no point they had him. But the Prince turned from Marian and approached Robin with the blade. This time Marian luinged for the Prince but was also held back by the guards.

'Oh do not worry Marian dearest. To stab him would be to easy a death. I want to see him sweat first.' The Prince sneered.

'You touch him and I swear to god Russia will need a new Prince.' Marian threatened.

'Take him to the gallows.' The Prince ordered smirking at Marian.

Robin was marched from the hall and into the courtyard. Marian tried to follow but was held back.

'Uh huh. Your staying with me.' The Sheriff smirked as Prince Vlad followed the crowd of people as they left the hall to witness the death of Robin Hood.

Marian turned. It was only herself, Gisbourne and the Sheriff left in the hall. She gazed around the room uneasily until her eyes landed on the Sheriff happy face. The cheers from the crowd could be heard echoing through the room making Marian sick to the pit of her stomach.

**RHRHRHRH**

Robin was pulled through the crowd of cheering nobles that had turned their back on their king. They applauded and rejoiced as the man who had been stealing their money and deystroying their plans for a was led to his death. Robin heard his boots bang as he walked up the wooden steps to the gallows. He looked at the noose. It dangled freely in the wind. So this was his fate. He would die here today. He would be cheered into hell as his breath was strangled from him. He would not die in a warm bed by the side of Marian. He would not raise a family with her. He would not teach his children how to fire an arrow. He would not chase suiters away that wished his daughter's hand.

'Do not think you are escaping so easily Robin.' The Prince bellowed from the ground next to him. 'I am to have entertainment from you firstly.'

Robin looked on as the executioner brought forward his box of toys.

**RHRHRHRH**

'So Lady Marian. Have you thought about your wedding plans? What dress you are going to wear.' The Sheriff asked mockingly.

'I shall not marry the Prince. If Robin dies today I die with him.' Marian said stubbornly.

'But you promised yourself to the Prince and a promise is a promise.' Guy barked from his shadowed corner.

'I made that promise under duress as I have already been made to do before.' Marian bit at Guy. 'Besides. Did you ever think that the silly little girl that would rip countless dresses and run away with outlaws would wilfully become a queen.' Marian added turning her attention to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff looked at her with his brow furrowed. He tapped his finger on his lips. He seemed to be in great concentration. 'You little Marian. I believe you are more like me than you think.' The Sheriff smirked.

'I do not see an equalities with us.' Marian answered.

'Ah here he is.' The Sheriff gasped happily as Edward was brought into the room handcuffed and held by two guards.

'Father.' Marian cried trying to run to him, but Gisbourne held her back.

'Ah. Eddie. How about we tell Marian now. You see. She thinks we have nothing in common.' The Sheriff smiled largely.

'Tell me what?' Marian asked looking in confusion from her father to the Sheriff then back again.

Edward's face grimiced and fell as he sighed sadly.

'Father?' Marian asked calmly when she saw his expression.

'Marian dear I have something to tell you. You should have found out long ago, but I wished to protect you from it. But now I have no choice to.' Edward started but broke into a uncontrollable cough.

'Oh al tell her.' The Sheriff shrugged acting like it was hard for him to tell her, but the smile broke his fake demeanour. 'Marian. I am your father.' He laughed holding his arms out.

'No.' Marian gasped as she looked at the Sheriff and then to her father. 'It cannot be.'

'Marian I am so sorry. When I married your mother, she was already with child. We were due to wed but the Sheriff he...' Edward tried to explain but once more is ill health prevented it.

Marian sobbed openly as the Sheriff smiled down at her. She fell to her knees but Gisbourne held onto her arms tight.

'Marian I am sorry.' Edward sighed sadly. 'I just didn't want to hurt you.' He whispered.

The Sheriff looked at the two of them smiling. He was enjoying it far to much.

**RHRHRHRH**

Robin moaned but refrained from shouting in pain as the executioner whipped him once again. He could see the Prince smirking at his amusement. He looked around the nobles as they smiled and cheered for the executioner to whip him harder. 'Break his spine.' He heard one man call. His thoughts fled to Marian. She seemed to take the pain away. She was still in the Castle. He hoped that she was safe. If only he could get to her. Make sure she was OK. He didn't want to die knowing that she may be in pain. That she was in danger. He saw the Prince rise from his chair and walk back into the castle. Perhaps he had gotten bored with the mere whipping.

**RHRHRHRH**

'Lady Marian. I would like you to join me outside for the entertainment.' The Prince smiled as he walked into the hall.

Marian turned and looked at the Prince. Her eyes burning from tears and her throat aching.

'Now now you mustn't cry.' The Prince smiled. 'It shall be fun. To watch the man you love die.' The Prince smiled as he pulled her to her feet and marched her from the hall.

Marian sobbed as she saw Robin slashed back. She gasped as she saw the executioner whip him more. She couldn't watch this. How could she? The Prince pushed her down harshly in the seat next to him.

'Watch and admire my dear.' He smiled taking his seat next to her.

Marian felt fresh tear adorn her eyes as she saw the man she loved be tortured.

Robin's eyes widened when he saw the Prince return dragging Marian along with him. He didn't want her to see this. He should have known that's what the Prince was up to. Only he would be evil enough to make her endure this. His heart broke as he saw her tear stained eyes. He had to think of something.

'Enough of the whipping. Stretch him.' The Prince shouted.

'No!.' Marian shouted, but the Prince merely smiled at her worry while Robin got tied to the rack.

Robin sighed as his head ached. He was about to be stretched and Marian had to witness it. He could feel her hurting gaze on him, but he refused to meet her eyes. He would surely break if he did. The executioner smiled to him before he raised his arms to pull the rope that would stretch him. Robin closed his eyes and waited for the shearing pain. But it never came. He heard the obvious sound of tight rope snapping and opened his eyes to see the ropes ripped. He heard the crowd shout as the gang sent numerous arrows to cover Robin. He acted instantly jumping from the gallows. He punched one of the guards in the face knocking him out as he took his sword. He saw the Prince grab Marian fiercly and try to take her from the courtyard, but she struggled against him. Robin made a dash for the stand in which they were in, fighting the guards that got in his way.

'You are mine.' The Prince sneered in Marian's face.

'No. I am not. I am Robin's. In every way.' Marian smirked as she saw the anger ignite in the Prince's eyes.

'Marian!.'

Marian turned to see Djaq throwing a sword up to her before running off to join the fight.

'No. You cannot be his!.' The Prince shouted unshealthing his own jewel encrusted sword.

'I married Robin in a secret ceremony in the forest before you even arrived.' Marian smiled. 'Where we shared our first night together.'

The Prince striked with his blade but Marian blocked it easily.

Robin looke don in horror as the Prince began to battle with Marian. He had to get to her, but he was already fighting guards of his own.

The Sheriff frowned at the noise from outside. He and Gisbourne walked into the courtyard to the sight of the heated battle.

'Gisbourne do something now!' The Sheriff screamed outraged.

Marian fought the Prince as best she could in such a confined space. But the Prince got a lucky shot and sliced her arm. She moaned in pain and covered it. It was a mere slice and not deep, but it would slow her down. Robin turned at Marian's call out pain, and looked on in horror as he saw her sleeve be decorated in red. He began fighting faster and harded in hopes to get to her quicker. But he was weak. His back ached. He was runnning out of time. Will, Allan and Djaq fought close and together while Much and John stood their ground as a pair.

'You will be mine.' The Prince sneered.

'Never. I am Robin now until the day I die.' Marian smirked.

'That day may be sooner than you thought.' The Prince threatened. 'I always get what I want.'

'Yeah. Well even Prince's have to fall off their high horse sometime.' Marian mocked.

Robin kicked the two guards to the floor and ran up the wooden steps to Marian's side. He stopped a deathly blow from the Prince from hitting her.

'Thanks.' Marian breathed as she and Robin as one fought against the Prince.

'Anytime gorgeous.' Robin smirked as his sword clashed with Vlad's.

Marian saw just in time as Gisbourne appeared behind Robin and made to attack his back like the coward he was. Marian blocked the blow and moved Gisbourne down the steps before placing her back against Robin.

'Thanks.' Robin smirked to her.

'Anytime handsome.' Marian smiled which only seemed to annoy Gisbourne further.

Marian battled Guy one on one as Robin took the Prince.

'Why did you do it Marian?' Guy asked as he banged his sword against her own. 'You refused to marry me but then accepted the hand of a Prince. Perhaps you are more vain that what you appear to be.'

'I had to accept the Prince because he had the power to hurt my father. But when I accpeted his proposal I already knew that I could not go through with the wedding.' Marian replied as she blocked a blow from him.

'And why was that?'

'Because I am already married.' Marian smiled at Gisbourne's shock. 'I married Robin almost a month ago. You seen him exit my bed chamber do not look so surprised.' Marian laughed breathlessly.

'You were mine before you were his.' Gisbourne shouted as he lunged.

'No. I was his before I even knew you exsisted.' Marian mocked.

'You gave me your heart.'

'How could I give you my heart, when I never had it to give. It has belonged to Robin all along.' Marian bit.

Anger cursed through him. He hated this woman now. She was nothing but a cheap whore who filled the pleasures of dirty outlaws. She did not deserve the rank of nobility. She had dirtied herself with the touch of unjust men. She was nothing to him now, just a object in the way of the greater plan, an object that needed removing.Guy blocked her attack and punched her hard on the face causing her to drop her weapon and stumble to the ground. Marian wiped the blood from her mouth and stood to her feet. Robin had turned when he heard her fall to the gorund. His heart lurched as he saw her stand to her feet and stand against Gisbourne weaponless as he approached her. Robin looked into Gisbourne's eyes. He had seen that look before. It was the look of a man filled with beytral and anger. It was the look that was on the face of every oponent in the Holy Land. It was the look of death. Robin turned and kicked the Prince causing him to fall backwards through the wooden banister and land harshly on the ground. He turned and watched in shock as Gisbourne raised his sword to strike Marain. He ran as fast as his lega could carry him to where Marian stood defenceless against the black tyrant. Much watched in confusion as Robin darted through the crowd. He followed his leaders path and realised what was happening. He gasped as he to knocked his guard to the ground and ran to try and stop Gisbourne. Little John frowned as Much left his side in an urgent hurry. He watched the small man dash of until his eyes lay upon Gisbourne advancing on an unarmed Marian. He could see Robin battling his way through the crowd to try and reach her with a panicing Much following him, as always. He swung his staff knocking the three guards that he was battling against unconcious to lay against the stone cold ground. Marian looked on in defeat as Gisbourne raised his blade to strike her. This would be it. The act that marked her death. She would be no more. In a way it seemed like it was meant to happen like this. Like her death should be at the hands of the man who had tried to hold her prisoner for the past five years. Robin, Much and John all dashed to the scene to save Marian's life. Each ones heart beating on overdrive. Robin legs and back ached but he would not stop, not stop until she was back in his arms. Safe. The three all reached the scene as Gisbourne's sword lowered. There was a gasp and a shriek of pain as blade pierced skin.


	14. Never alone

**JNTBL 15**

**Well heres the last Chapter. I just want to thank My-Little-Emmilette and Robin-Marian-fan for helping me with the ideas. Also to all my reviewers who have also helped me. I really enjoyed writing this story. It was meant to be a one off, but here we are tweleve chapters later. Thank you to everyone for reading it. **

It was as though the entire scene was in slow motion. There was no noise that could be heard as they all witnessed the sight before them

'NO!.' Marian's shout seemed to echo through the courtyard as she watched a man she loved fall to the ground.

'Marian.' He gasped as the blade protruded from his stomach.

'What have you done?' She gasped as tears left her eyes. 'Why did you do that, the blade was meant for me not you.'

'I love you. I would protect you even to death.' He breathed as the pain took control of his body.

'I love yout to.' Marian cried as she kissed his brow.

Djaq kneeled down next to him and inspected the wound. 'I am afraid it is serious. Once the blade is removed he will not live long.' She said sadly as she looked to Marian.

'I told you you would pay the price Marian. You should have married me when you had the chance.' Guy spat from behind Marian.

'You are a monster and I will be in ground before I would even consider marrying you.' Marian spat as she turned quickly and kneed him in the groin. 'Crawl back to your master like the dog you are.' She spat.

'Lass.' John said as he pulled her to him into a tight bear hug. 'He needs you now.' He whispered indicating the wounded and dying man on the ground.

Marian wiped more tears from her eyes as she kneeled on the ground. 'I don't know what to do without you.' She sniffed. 'I'll be so lost.'

'You're a strong woman. You can never be lost.' He smiled to her as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

'I love you so much. Why did you do it?' She cried.

'In a way I am nothing to you. You have found that out today.' He said sadly. 'But I am the proudness man in the world to know you.'

'No. You are not nothing to me. You are my father.' Marian cried.

Edward hissed as the pain worsened.

'We have to take the blade out now Marian.' Robin whispered as he placed a hand on Marian's shoulder.

'No! I don't want him to go!' Marian shouted as she placed her body over her fathers.

'Marian he is in pain. It will end if we remove the blade.' Robin said softly as he knelt next to her.

The gang had all gathered around sheilding Marian and her father in a circle. But no guards dared to come near. Gisbourne had returned to the Sheriff's side, who had the largest smile on his face.

'Marian are you sure that you want him? After all he is only an Lord.' Edward asked breathlessly nodding to Robin.

'No.' Marian smiled as she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. 'He's an outlaw.' She sniffed as the tears could not be stopped.

'Then I shall die a happy man to know that you have chosen the path you wished.' Edward sighed. 'Now Marian it is time to say goodbye.'

'No.' She wept as Robin supported her shaking body.

'I love you...My daughter.'

'I love you...father.'

Edward pulled the blade from him as Marian cried hysterically and hugged his body as he slowly slipped away.

'Marian.' Robin whispered as he rubbed his back. She did not answer, and he did not expect her to. He stood and turned to his men. 'John can you carry Edward.' Robin asked whispering, he did not want Marian to hear. John nodded. 'Good. Will, Allan, Much and Djaq. You cover us. I will have to help Marian out. Fire warning arrows and we leave.' Robin instructed as they all nodded.

'Marian. Come we are taking your father to bury him.' Robin whispered as she sobbed onto his chest.

Marian turned with her wet tear stained face and turned to look at Robin as she took his hand and stood to her feet looking down to her father.

'Little John.' Robin whispered as the giant man stepped froward and lifted Edward into his arms.

'Gang.' He motioned to the others as they readied their arrows and turned on the guards. 'Another time Sheriff.' Robin shouted.

'Oh I don't think today could have gone any better.' The Sheriff smirked as he clapped his hands.

Robin supported Marian as they ran behind little John out of the castle gates and towards the safety of the forest.

Robin held Marian close to his chest as they buried Edward just outside Knighton on the hill where his wife had been burried. He would be with her now, forever, looking down on their brave and strong daughter.

'I miss him.' Marian whispered into Robin's chest.

'Why? He is not gone. You will always have him here.' Robin said indicating to her heart.

'Where would I be without you?' Marian smiled as she hugged him close.

'In a nunnery I would think.' Robin smirked as Marian hit his chest.

The other outlaws left the couple alone and headed back to camp giving them their privacy. Robin sat on the grass and pulled Marian down to sit between his knee's as they looked to her father grave.

She would never be alone. Marian thought as she played with Robin's hand.

**Well this went a completely different way than what I had planned, but thats it finished now. Although I am getting ideas for a sequel. :):). However, I was going to have Marian shoot an arrow and kill the Sheriff so Edward could get free, but the I decided to kill him. I was also going to have King Richard come back and send the Prince and all that away and give Robin his lands back, and thats where the no he's an outlaw bit would come in. But again I decided to change it. Hope you like this version.**

**Also I just want to say sorry to Emma and everyone else who I made believe that it was Robin that had died...SORRY.**

**So sequel?**

**LMM xx**


End file.
